To see you again
by Roguewriter87
Summary: When a draenei Child is taken into Slavery she is saved by Thrall who inspires her to become a Shaman. She then strives to become a Shaman and find a way to see him again.
1. Chapter 1

~Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my fanfic, this is my first one so here it goes! plz no flames. ( I'm trying my best not to aim my character towards to the evil path of a mary-sue so wish me luck and offer advice if tou wish!

~Summary: When a draenei Child is taken into Slavery she is saved by Thrall who inspires her to become a Shaman. She then strives to become a Shaman and find a way to see him again.

~Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or any original dialogue from books or the Game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rattling of the wagon and the chains that were linked around my ankles were the only sounds that could be heard inside the wagon. It was dark and musty but it I could still vaguely make out at least eight other children on the other side. Six of them were Nightelves around the ages of seven to nine. The other three were Draenei myself included. The Nightelves were whispering so silently I couldn't make out what they were saying, they were lucky they had the advantage of not being heard.

I sat in a corner with my knees pressed up against me. Fasha and Arun where also pressed up against me, shaking. I tried to forget and remember at the same time about how we got here. My body was still trembling and it was sore, I was so lost in thought I did not know if I was awake or asleep. Why did we end up as orphans? Why did we get captured by the Trolls.

It was just that morning that Fasha, Arun and I were to attend a oration with our clan leader and Priestess under Naaru , Osta. She was a firm but loving leader to our nomadic community of just a little over a hundred. Because we were nomadic there weren't many other children then the three of us.

Arun and I were eight years old in common terms while Fasha was nine. Arun was a boy with a darker skin tone and and short light hair. Fasha and I were a lighter blue skin tone. Fasha had dark long hair that she liked wearing down all the time, while I had greyish color hair that I had preferred wearing up in a ponytail or pigtails.

At the start of the day the sky seemed unusual, in both the color and atmosphere it gave off. The wind was more present and cold. Osta stopped in the middle of her sentence and the color in her face disappeared. She immediately called over the warriors and paladins and one of them carried us over to a den where he told us to keep down and quiet. Arun peeked out to watch his father who was one of the warriors take position while others cleared out the villiage.

But it was too late.

Arun practically jumped back when an Trolls jumped over the den and attacked the villiage with more behind. They were soon coming from all sorts of directions, Fasha closed the curtain and pulled Arun and I into a hug, trembling and mumbling to herself. It took about an hour till the screams of our families ceased and only the laughter of the Trolls could be heard. They then began to scavenge our camps for goods. Arun began to cry and Fasha tried to cover his mouth, to no good because an Trolls pick up his whimper trudged over to us. The roof of our den was ripped off and the Trolls head peeked in and laughed when he saw us.

"Well look what we have here, Draenei brats! " He announced. Gaining the attention of some of the other Trolls. He then grabbed for us but we went deeper into the den. He just laughed cruelly and heaved the den over, not caring at all if we got hurt. Fasha was thrown out and fell to the ground landing on her ankles. She gave a cry at the impact then another Trolls grabbed her. I ran out to get her but was smacked to the ground by more Trolls. My head hit the ground and I could feel myself falling blacking out, and hearing Arun screaming my name.

"Asahina!"

Then it was all black.

Now we were in a small crapped wagon, The Trolls demanded that we all remain silent and still. It was cold other than the body heat we received from each other. My face was wet from the tears that were still coming, and all I could do was hold Fasha and Arun.

'What was going to happen to us now' was all we could ask in our minds as the wagon kept going on into the night.

~Well how was that for a start? Sorry it's so short. :'( Plz review if you like or feel free to critique but Please no flames.

See ya soon!

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Thank you all for the reviews! I tried to fix some issues from the first chapter. ( Sorry, I accidently put Epilogue when I mean Prologue. Oops lol)

Anyway I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking, I did make it a little longer. I will I try to get new chapters in quickly.

Again Thank you so much for the reviews they keep me going :')

~Summary: When a draenei Child is taken into Slavery she is saved by Thrall who inspires her to become a Shaman. She then strives to become a Shaman and find a way to see him again.

~Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or any original dialogue from books or the Game.

The rock and well rooted jungle like terrain made the children toss, turn and occasionally hit heads with one another. But other than a few escaped cries and moans the children dared not make a peep. If not for their childish innocence to the darkness and cruelty outside the jaded wagon door they would have gone mad from the isolation and withdrawn atmosphere they were experiencing.

On their second day in the wagon Arun felt brave enough to look out the small barred window upon the door.

"I ….'Cough'..I think we're in the Jungle" He cough and tried to clear his throat. They have been without water since this chaotic event started.

"Arun! Get away from the door! Those Trolls will hear you, they don't have those big ears for nothing!" Fasha harshly whispered. She then went to grab him but he had already settled himself next to Asahina.

"Asa, tell her that trolls can't hear any better than us draenei, idiot Fasha!" He begged while clinging to her side, he had always been clingy to Asahina and would hide himself under her.

Asahina was vaguely registering her surroundings, but as Arun's grip tightened around her arm she quickly awoke from her trance. She looked around her and took in her surroundings. The Nightelf children were sitting together, almost on top of each other. Then her gaze went to Arun and Fasha.

"what" she piped "What is going on Arun?" she asked as she looked down at Arun.

"Tell stupid Fasha that Trolls hearing isn't better then then us!" He asked giving her sad eyes.

'How would I know that?' she thought but answered "Arun, you two should probably both be quiet so those trolls don't come back here, and pray to Naru for our safe being." She answered. Her mother was a well off Priestess and would always tell her to pray to their 'Great Spirit Naru'. Her Father was a Paladin and would only concur with her Mother. They were a little strict but they loved her and she them.

Fasha muttered under breath and join them on the rigid bench. The elves only watched and remained to themselves. The roof reflected the sound of pitter-patter, it was raining. Asahina hugged Arun tight against her and turned her gaze to the small window, the sky was dark from the rain but it was already getting dark as it was nighttime.

'Please Naru, please let us find a way home!' she prayed to herself. While the others were falling asleep she tried to stay awake. She was afraid to fall asleep, in her dreams there were constant whispers all around her. She didn't recognize either the voices or language if you call it a language, they were like nothing she has ever heard and if frightened her. As the night flew by she eventually succumbed to sleep.

~Dream~

It was dark all around; she did not even feel ground beneath her, was she floating? There was nothing scary or uncomfortable here but it was only the stat. There was a small light in the distance; like a flame. The sounds of whispering would get louder the closer she got to the flame.

'What are you, who are you' Asahina spoke out to the light. It flickered and grew larger, It seemed frustrated and getting angry. It grew what looked like claws and reached out for her.

'W..what do you want! Stay Away!' she screamed and tried to turn and run in any other direction away from the now much larger flame. Just as his claws reached for her she awoke with a hard jostle.

~Awake ~

It was early morning and the wagon came to an abrupt (hard) stop. The Children started to shake as shadows loomed behind the doors. The sounds of keys jingling and unlocking the padlock made them scoot to the very back of the wagon; away from the door. The door opened and a very ugly troll even for Troll she was very unsightly. She was middle aged and had receding hair as well warts all over her face and head. She was angry as it seemed as she looked at the Alliance orphans.

"Tch….. They are too young! I asked for well-endowed slaves not babies!" she hollered at the Male troll who drove the wagon and what looked like a goblin at his side.

"Just sell them as they are, when they sell young it will be easier to rip they're spirits and control them when they become strong enough for such uses, and I still expect full payment plus expenses." He stated un-amused.

"Full Payment Plus Expenses! You're an insane Git! Not only did your fail to get me what I asked for they are children. They will be searched for; what of their families?" She shrieked back. The children slightly scooted forward wanting to know the fates of their homes.

"Burned to the ground, nothing left. The raid was successful and beautifully done. They are orphans no one is waiting for them, so hand over my gold and take them!" He roughly spat as he leered toward the Female troll. She could do nothing but grind her teeth as she threw a gold filled sack to him. She grabbed the end of the chain that was binded to the rusted metal anklets around their feet and yanked hard till they all were pulled out and fell to the ground.

"Do you brats all know the common language, well do you!" She hollered at them and grinned evilly as they shook with fear and nodded.

"Good, one less thing to worry about" She muttered and led them in a straight line to a small hamlet and a shack. There were others there; two more trolls, a goblin and undead necromancer. The Necromancer seemed busy torturing adult human slaves with the goblin assisting him. Asahina's heart drummed loudly in her chest but for some reason being outside near the elements calmed her. If the world didn't seem cruel as it was it seemed the whispering that kept her awake at night was now following her while awake. She disrupted by the troll lady who had grabbed her horns and threw her to the ground.

"Little whelp! How dare you ignore me!" she shouted at Asahina. Asahina was shocked at the impact looked to see Arun being held back by Fasha who did her best to keep him from getting hurt.

"A couple of lashings will put you in order! You all look and see what impudence will get you!" She muttered as she went into the shack to find a whip. Asa felt catatonic and couldn't move.

'What did I do' She thought and cried in the dirt. She shook and gripped the dirt as she heard little Arun cry and Fasha whimpering as she held him. But as she felt herself to give in the flame that had been in her dreams was before her. Then a silhouette of a giant came into her view and the flame withered away.

"What is going on here! Why are there Alliance children captive and chained!" A powerful voice broke through the camp. The camps inhabitants either ran or shook with fear. The ones who ran were killed by the Orcs who followed the Giant.

"My Lord Thrall, I promise you we had nothing to do with Auntzie's Slave Trade! Please give us mercy" screamed one of the other Trolls who were there. Auntzie who was reviled to be the Female troll, chose at that time to walk out of the shack. Her face which was at first angry contorted with fear.

"Auntzie, you know the law! Slavery is forbidden and those who break my rulings will be punished by death! Whether they are part of the Alliance or not." He finished and ordered her capture. As his guards captured her Thrall went to inspect the children.

"There is no more reason to fear, I'll see to it that you are all sent back to your factions" He calmly told the children but then his eye caught hold of Asahina. She at this point was sitting on her knees and looking directly into his eyes while the others kept their eyes to the ground. The spirits were connected to this young Draenei, she might be quite a powerful Shaman one day.

"Hello young one, What might your name be?" Thrall asked gently to Asahina.

"A…Asssa..hi..na" She stuttered but quickly announced "My name is Asahina" She was shaking but was not afraid, in fact she was relaxed.

"where did the flame go?" She asked but smacked her hands over her lips. 'why did I ask that allowed!' she mentally screamed.

"Oh you saw him! He is an Elemental Guide that actually led me to find you all. It felt a disturbance and told me to find you. It is quite a treat to be able to see them before you ascend to the path of a Shaman!" Thrall was so overly amused that he forgot the guards awaiting his command. He saw this and regained his composure.

"Yorrick; take these children to Booty Bay and have a ship take them to Ratchet. I will compose a letter to Jaina to send for someone to escort them home, stay with them till the escort comes then rondevu back to us."

"Right sir" the Orc answered. The children were released from their chains and put on a new wagon. But as Asahina was about to aboard the wagon Thrall walked up to her and whispered.

"Do not fear the spirits in your dreams, they mean you no harm. A Shamanistic path awaits you young one. I hope we meet again" He finished and gave her a gentle smile. She could only watch as the Orc leader left, riding a giant black wolf.

'I hope to see you again' She thought and for the first time smile as she got into the more spacious wagon and they left to Booty Bay.

~Author Notes~

Oh wow! That was a little long for me.

Please let me know how you all think and if you have any questions. Also I'm sorry it's a little messy. If you see any mistakes please let me know.

Thank you For Reading, I'll try to get chapter three up soon.


End file.
